Awakening to An Empty Room
by Ivette Moon
Summary: Darien wakes up in the hospital, a feeling of emptiness filling him, but his heart if being pulled toward the love of his life, his wife, Serena. Only to discover she isn't anywhere near, and that things aren't as he remembered. AU


Awakening To An Empty Room

One-Shot

He felt like he was dreaming, that somehow his body was moving, but not really. The young man had no idea what he was supposed to do. He felt like… crying.

Intense blue eyes abruptly opened with a jolt of realization. He had only been sleeping… The owner of these blue eyes sat up in bed, his body feeling so… weak, so tiring. Darien, the confused man, looked around the room, it was-

"A hospital room…" He breathed out, even his own voice-sounding so alien to him. The thought comforted him, when he knew it should actually scare him. Why was he in a hospital room? But his conclusion was unmistakable. The IV stands and cold aura of the room, despite the morning sun filtering brightly through the shades, seemed only all too familiar. A chair in the far right corner caught his attention, obviously it was for visitors, but he knew there weren't any visitors his whole duration of his time here. The uncomfortable looking chair had clothes, his probably, and a box, most likely his belongings.

Darien knew he should wait for the nurse, or doctor, or anyone really to come, but he felt this urge… to find something, someone. He pulled the heavy sheets off of his unmoving body. A thought run through his mind that he might be paralyzed, but it quickly vanished as his feet, slowly but surely got himself off the bed. It seemed as if he hadn't walked in ages, limping across the room to his clothes. He was ready to change out of his robe and into his familiar jeans and button up shirt.

Half an hour later he was out of the hospital, sitting on a bench waiting for a taxi. He really couldn't remember what had happened to him that left him in the hospital but it didn't seems to have a permanent affect, and in his eyes, that means all was well. Getting out of the small hospital seemed easy enough, no one had even come to check up on him, and so he walked right on out. No one asked why he was out of his room, no one even noticed the box her carried.

Darien turned his head to look down at his possessions,; keys, papers (hospital bills or something of the sort, he thought), and film.

A memory came to him.

He smiled, the wind blowing his dark ebony hair in his eyes view. The remembered the day well, it was unforgettable. When he and his young wife spent the day, in each other's company, doing nothing but simply enjoying and capturing precious moments on film.

"Serena," He sighed. She was probably worried about him, he had no idea how many days he'd been away from her. Darien was sure she was devastated about whatever accident had put in in the hospital. He hated causing his love any type of pain…

His eyes drifted around in confusion. Surely something changed, everything seemed different but his mind was just playing tricks. He again, felt like he wanted to cry, for no reason.

He had to get home.

He got up from the bench, that place seemed changed, but he knew how to get home from here.

Darien started walking, letting his memory and heart lead the way to home, where Serena was. He didn't pay much attention to those around him, just kept on his journey. He didn't know how long had passed before he turned a corner and his eyes spotted home.

He looked up at the building, the home his wife loved just for its old time charm. Vines stuck to the walls, but it all seemed un kept. He walked closer to the wooden front door, digging around the box for his keys.

A sense of dread filled Darien as he put the lock in the door. Too many things were strange, and unfamiliar, but his mind refused to focus on the small details. Serena was inside, and that's all it took for him to open the door. She made everything better. She was his light, brightening up his days. Darien couldn't explain their bond, it was too strong for other to comprehend. He needed her love, and to be close to her. Serena was his soul mate, he smiled lightly walking through the door.

The living room was… empty.

"Serena?" Darien called loudly, met by his own echo. He dropped the box of belongings immediately.

He ran upstairs to their bedroom, the steps creaking from going unused for so long. Darien reached their room, furniture covered by white tarps, almost as if someone were getting really to paint the walls. But he knew that wasn't the case.

Since he woke up, he knew he wouldn't find her here. A tear escaped his eye. What had he done…

He tore off all the white tarps and found his projector still there. He walked slowly down to retrieve the film from the box. At least he would be able to see her face in the still picture. He watched silently as her face came up on the empty wall, running away from the camera holder, him, smiling and laughing.

He ran to the bathroom to wash his face. What was happening? The cold water seemed to drive away his tears for a moment, and that's when he saw it.

The mirror gave him a reflection he didn't realize. He felt like he couldn't breath as he stared at this old mans face, staring back at him. He ran his hand over his white hairs. He was scared. No amount of, anything could shake him out of his shock. He was… an old man? He had grown into an old man… Those days in the hospital were suddenly decades. He knew this was true as we walked back to the front door.

The paper had fallen out on the floor, and Darien realized they weren't bills at all. Newspaper clippings.

He got down oh his knees, eyes brimming with tears as he read on, about a man in a coma. Each clipping seeming to be getting more and more recent, going on about how he'd never wake up. The man who's been in a coma for ten, twenty… forty years had no hope of ever waking up from his endless sleep. The picture of the man, he recognized as himself, at the ripe age of 25. A tragic accident that took his life away, his wife, while he survived.

Darien's face became sad, the tears had stopped. What life was his, his years gone, no meaning left without her. How did he let this happen? After everything they had been through, he wasn't able to give her a life she deserved.

He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, but had not the energy. Her smile shone on the empty wall, but he did his best to ignore. He didn't deserve to see her young face, eyes full of love, just for him.

He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, Darien looked to the side and there she was. His Serena, as beautiful and lovely as his memories allowed him to remember. His tired eyes closed remembering the warmth of her touch, her kiss, anything that made him feel closer to his angel.

He knew she wasn't really there; so he wasn't surprised when he opened his eyes to a once again, empty room.

"I love you… Serena." His heartbreak shown in his voice. Knowing his age, made him understand why his voice seemed alien to him all those times before.

'_I love you too, Darien'_ He heard her angelic voice only in his mind, from a memory, forty years ago. He felt her close to him, and the feeling was gone.

From now on, he truly was alone.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but that is obvious. I really wanted to say I don't own this idea, sadly, I was inspired by the music video Replaced – Kate McGrill. I suggest you check it out, it's really amazing and this story in video form.


End file.
